Margret Potter, Daughter of Athena
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Fem Harry! Margret Potter didn't go to Hogwarts when she was eleven; instead she stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Three years later she's kidnapped by none other than Albus Dumbledore for her protection. She's nothing like what Dumbledore thinks her to be. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Margret Potter, Daughter of Athena

Rating: T

Summary: Fem Harry! Margret Potter didn't go to Hogwarts when she was eleven; instead she stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Three years later she's kidnapped by none other than Albus Dumbledore for her protection. She's nothing like what Dumbledore thinks her to be. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: I'll be posting twice a week until this story is done. Hope you all like.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Chapter 1: I Get Kidnapped

Margret's POV

For as long as I can remember I've always lived at Camp Half-blood. Chiron, my guardian, said that I use to live with the Dursley's but I don't remember them. Chiron said that they smelled which is probably true. When I turned eleven I got a letter from a dumb school called Hogwarts. The stupid letter took me ten minutes to read because it's in blasted English. I wrote back, telling them that they could shove their offer where the sun didn't shine.

"You know, that's really rude," Annabeth said to me.

"Yeah, like I care," I said.

Thankfully I got no more letters.

Three years later I was coming back from a quest to bring six demigods, six, to camp. Several of them turned out to be children of Demeter and the others were either children of minor gods and goddess. We have so many cabins it's not even funny. I sat down, after resting and eating some ambrosia, to read my up most favorite book, the Iliad.

"How many times are you going to read that book?" Grover asked.

"As many times as it's still in it's binding," I answered, giving him a look that all of the children of Athena had.

That night, after sing along, I turned in. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to clean the cabin up. Annabeth was leaving bits of stone around that wasn't doing my feet any good. I didn't notice the flashy bird looking down at me. The next day I woke up, not in my cabin, but in a room filled with white beds. Well bed with white sheets on them. I got up and looked out the window and saw that I wasn't at camp.

"I see that your awake," a woman said, "Professor Dumbledore will see you, the password is Bitter Melon."

"Hold it," I said, "Where I and who, am in the name of Hera, is Professor Dumbledore?"

"You're at Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster," she said, "Just go to his office on the second floor. You can't miss it."

Oh just great, someone has kidnapped me.

The only problem with finding this office was that I had no idea where I was going. I ended up somewhere that was too high and somewhere that was too low. When I saw an adult I cleared my throat. This man had long black hair, black clothing that looked like something out of the nineteenth century. Nico, would have a laugh if he saw this.

"No students are allowed at Hogwarts while school is not session."

"I'm looking for Professor Dumbledore's office," I told him.

"Well it's not down here," he said.

"Sorry, I got lost," I told him, ignoring the fact that he was being rude. "Can you take me there?"

"Fine," he said, "What's your name?"

"Margret Potter," I answered.

He gave me an odd look and then said, "Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House."

"Sounds impressive," I commented, though there was no way that I was saying to him that I was a child of Athena. "Do you have an actual degree in Potion making?"

"Sort of," he said, "I got apprentice by Professor Slughorn. After that, I was a Potions Master."

"You must be really smart," I said.

"You could say that," Snape told me, "I don't like dunderheads."

"Sounds like some of my cousins," I said, "Though not Piper! She's been around snotty kids all her life and can't stand them. Of course she's got snotty kids as her siblings; one of them is her personal nightmare name Drew."

Snape said nothing and then I said, "Can you show me where this Headmaster's office is."

"Like I said, I'll show you," Snape told me and I followed him out.

Even though I wasn't a fan of being here I couldn't get away from how huge this place was. There were tons of arches, which I knew held the ceiling up. I gazed at everything and jumped a foot in the air when a man moved.

"Magic," Snape said, "They all do that."

"Oh dear Hera Lou would freak out," I said.

"Don't tell me, another cousin."

"Correct," I said.

"You have too many of them," he remarked.

"Yeah, don't remind me," I said and then we found the gargoyle the woman told me about. "Bitter Melon."

The gargoyle moved aside so that I could pass.

"See you later, Miss Potter," Snape said.

"Thanks, for showing me the way," I told him and then I was gone.

Professor Dumbledore turned out to be a man that I would have to watch out for. He went on about some man name Sirius Black that was coming after me. When he told me that he was placing me in third year I had to draw the line.

"I have no formal training and yet you want to place me in third year," I said, "Are you mentally insane?"

"You're the Chosen One, you'll do fine," he said.

"Um, no I won't," I countered, "Let's be logical here. I have no training, I have no idea what to do, and yet you want to put me in third year."

"Once again, you'll do fine," he said, "Now tonight is the Sorting and I've already gotten your things. You can stay in the Library until the train arrives."

I had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to let me go.

When I got to the Library, which took me even longer to find, I sat down and thought over what I could do. It was clear that this man wasn't use to be told no and he wasn't about to let me return to Camp. I closed my eyes and mentally called out for my mother.

"I'm here, child," Athena said.

"I have been taken against my will," I told her.

"I know that and Zeus is not happy," Athena said, "However, you're going to have to stick it out until we can get some help for you. Grover is beside himself with worry."

"I can imagine," I said, "What am I suppose to do about sacrifices?"

"I'll have the West Wind drop you off a jar of Greek fire," Athena told me, "And trust that Severus Snape guy, he's my son."

I was shocked and then I asked, "Does he know?'

"No, but I'll visit him when the time comes," Athena said, "Be careful and don't let anyone know that you're a demigod. Also, don't listen to what people are saying about Slytherin, their not a bad house."

"I will try," I vowed and then Athena cut the connection.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Severus's POV

I had been shocked, and surprised, that Potter was inside the castle. I had heard that Dumbledore, that idiot moron, had said that he was going to get Potter here for her third year. I hadn't even seen the child except for that one time that I had seen the dead body of the woman that I loved. Now seeing Potter she looked nothing like James or Lily and I wondered if Dumbledore had made a mistake. She seemed interested in what he did for a living and had asked him where the Headmaster's office was.

Now we were setting at a pre-term meeting, Dumbledore smiling as though he had gotten an early Christmas Present.

"As Severus knows Miss Potter is here."

"I can't believe that you kidnapped her," Professor Sprout said.

"It was the only way to make sure that she would get here," Dumbledore told her, "Now that she's safe, with us, Sirius Black won't be able to get her. Now when term ends she'll be sent to live with the Dursley's. She's never going back to where she was."

"I'm sure she's happy there," I told him.

"Happiness is not what I want," Dumbledore told me, "Her ability to kill the Dark Lord is."

I had a bad feeling about this.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Also, Margret is going to be getting some help in ensuring that Dumbledore doesn't send her to the Dursley's, who have no idea that she even exists.


	2. I Get Sorted Into The Unpopular House

Title: Margret Potter, Daughter of Athena

Rating: T

Summary: Fem Harry! Margret Potter didn't go to Hogwarts when she was eleven; instead she stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Three years later she's kidnapped by none other than Albus Dumbledore for her protection. She's nothing like what Dumbledore thinks her to be. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111

A/N: Due to popular demand, another chapter. Thanks, everyone, for your reviews.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111

Chapter 2: I Get Sorted Into The Unpopular House

Margret's POV

I stayed in the Library as long as I could, which thankfully ended when an old woman arrived with something on her arm. The thing was black and I had a feeling that it was my uniform. Lou Ellen would freak out if she saw what I was being force to wear.

"Your uniform, Miss Potter."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Being here isn't a bad thing," she told me.

"I'm so not going to answer that one," I told her and I took the robe and left.

Ten minutes later I was among the new students. Professor McGonagall told me that I would be sorted with the new students even though I was supposed to be in my third year. I kept my mouth shut, but my brain was moving a thousand miles an hour, forming plans, and possible escape routs. A hat and stool was placed before the new students and to my absolute shock, yeah Lou Ellen would freak out even more, the hat opened its mouth and started to sing.

I tuned out the entire song and most of the sorting until, "Potter, Margret." It took three times before McGonagall got my attention. I groaned as everyone whispered among themselves. This whole thing was really getting annoying. I sat down and the hat was placed on my head.

"Well what do we have here, a demigod," the hat whispered in my ear, making me jump, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell that old fool that you're a demigod. Let's see where I should sort you."

"I don't want to be in any house that Dumbledore was in," I told it.

"That would exclude Gryffindor," the hat said, "I know the perfect house for you….HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered as the hat was taken off my head and I headed over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down. I grinned at Dumbledore, who gave me the most hated look ever. I ignored him and focused on everyone around me.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," a boy that looked around my age said, shaking my hand.

"Thanks," I said.

"Though you would end up in Gryffindor," a girl said, "Hannah Abbot!"

"Yeah, well I'm not a big fan of red," I told her.

The sorting continued and when it was over the hat and stool were taken away.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled at them all. I wasn't fooled by that smile and I saw that my brother wasn't either. He kept glaring at Dumbledore as he spoke, warning the school of the Dementors. I hadn't seen one but something told me that they weren't harmless. He then introduced the two new Professors and I smelled monster from both of them.

Great, just great!

When he sat down the feast started. I took out the jar that had arrived, which was filled with green flames. I poured some onto a plate that I used for portable offerings and added the best portion of the food, saying a prayer to Athena. Everyone stared at me but I ignored them. I then poured the fire back in the jar and put it in my pocket.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Hannah said and I started to eat.

When the feast ended the Prefect took the new students, including me, down to the Hufflepuff common room. As I left the Great Hall I saw glares coming from the red and gold table and I had a funny feeling that I was going to have problems with them.

"Black Spot," the Prefect said and the painting moved to let us enter.

The Hufflepuff common room was a low hanging room with couches, chairs, and tables. Everything here was nice and I at once loved it. I couldn't wait to write to Annabeth, telling her about this room. The prefect had us go to bed and I followed the first years but was directed, by a female Prefect, to the third year dorm.

"The others should be joining you," she told me.

"Thanks," I said and I went looking for my trunk.

I found it and got changed for bed, then went to sleep. I didn't hear any of the girls coming in.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Severus's POV

I had been shocked that Potter ended up in Hufflepuff but at least she wasn't in Gryffindor. Minerva was upset that Potter wasn't in Gryffindor as well. I knew this because she ranted about it.

"Hufflepuff, her parents are rolling in their graves," she said, "I mean, I wouldn't have minded if she had been in Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff."

"And what's wrong with my house?" Professor Sprout asked, sounding offended.

"No glory, no honor, that's what's wrong with your house."

Both witches glared at each other and I did the only Slytherin thing that I could do, I ran.

I ended up in the safety of my quarters and wondered how long it would be before Hogwarts blew up from those two arguing. Dear gods what was Potter, a toy poodle or something? I put my head down to rest it and then I heard the sound of someone sitting down. I looked up to see a woman that looked just like Potter.

"Hello, Severus," she said.

"Who are you, how did you get here?" I demanded.

"I appeared," she answered, "And don't tell me that should be impossible because, for me, its not."

"Okay, who are you?"

"My name is Athena," she said, "Goddess of War, Wisdom, and the Domestic Arts. I also happen to be Margret Potter's mother."

She looked at me and I saw the gray eyes, the same ones that Potter had. I stared at her and then said, "This should be impossible. The gods aren't real!"

"I'm afraid that this is very possible and we are real," she said, "I'm also your mother as well, though your mortal mother did a good job in covering up your looks. You could pass for Hades but I know where my blood lives."

I stared at her and then she said, "I see that you've noticed that Margret is a smart girl."

"She's smart enough to know that Dumbledore is not what he seems," I told her.

"That's my wisdom talking," Athena told me, "But I'm afraid that her wisdom is going to make her a target. I know that you've heard of Hermione Granger."

I sneered at the name but nodded.

"She has wisdom but she doesn't use it," Athena said, "Since your Margret's brother then I want you to watch out for her, be a big brother. Margret is a smart girl and she uses her wisdom to the fullest extent. What I'm afraid of is that Dumbledore is going to try and put her with the Dursley's."

"That's exactly what he intends to do," I told her.

"I thought as much," Athena said, giving him a look that told him that she wasn't happy. "I'm going to have to talk to Chiron and sending help."

"What kind of help?" I asked.

"Demigod help," she answered, getting up, "Look away, I'm about to leave."

I did that and with a flash of light she was gone.

The next morning I gave offering to Athena, like I saw Potter doing, and then headed up to the Great Hall. I didn't see Potter there but I saw Professor Sprout handing out time tables. Lupin was there, which didn't make me happy.

"Good morning, Severus," Lupin said, smiling at me.

"Not in the mood, Lupin," I told him.

He gave me a look and then asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm not," I snapped, "Where's Dumbledore at?"

"Don't know," Lupin answered, "Why do you want to know?"

I gave him a look that told him that I wasn't about to answer that one.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: I thought it would be cool to place her in Hufflepuff, though she's going to have trouble with Gryffindor. They think they own her.


	3. Lessons Are A Nightmare

Title: Margret Potter, Daughter of Athena

Rating: T

Summary: Fem Harry! Margret Potter didn't go to Hogwarts when she was eleven; instead she stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Three years later she's kidnapped by none other than Albus Dumbledore for her protection. She's nothing like what Dumbledore thinks her to be. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: I know that someone didn't like it that Margret was in Hufflepuff but I do have a method to my madness. Also, and the other puffs don't know this, but she's going to be glory to Hufflepuff and I'm not going to make Snape be mean to her. She's his sister, after all.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Chapter 3: Lessons Are Nightmares

Margret's POV

I woke up the next morning and got ready for my first day of classes. I wasn't really excited about learning anything here but if I wanted to escape then I need to pretend that I was enjoying myself. My time table was waiting on me when I arrived in the Great Hall and I saw that I had History of Magic, first.

"What is the point in learning History of Magic," I asked Hannah.

"So we understand the laws," Hannah answered.

"Seems pointless," I said and then I gave my offering to Athena and started to eat.

"So where were you for three years?" Hannah asked.

I gave her a look and then asked, "Why, do you want to know?"

"Well you were supposed to start during my year," she said. "Didn't you want to come?'

"NO!" I stated, firmly.

"Why not, what's wrong with Hogwarts?"

"Nothing, I just didn't want to come," I told her.

"Well sorry if we're not good enough for the famous Margret Potter," she snapped and she got up and left.

"Idiot!" I hissed and went back to my food.

When I was finished eating I heard the sound of hundreds of owls as they entered the hall. Suddenly they all turned and landed where I was.

"Hello, Mistress," they all said.

"Oh great," I moaned, "Leave me alone, do you want people to know that I can talk to owls?"

"No, Mistress," they all said.

Owl minds, great things.

When they flew away everyone was staring at me. One owl had a bagful of letters. I wasn't interested in interviews or what not. So I got up and left the hall, the owl following me.

"Leave me alone," I snapped at it.

"Must deliver the mail," it said.

"Okay, fine, give it to me," I said and the owl dropped the bag at my feet.

I picked it up and saw that it was full of letters. I sat down on the step and opened the first one. Bad idea! My hands were soon covered in a horrible substance that made me cry out in pain. The smell left a lot to be desired and I threw it down, tears welling up. I hurried to the Hospital Wing, leaving my things behind.

"Oh dear," she said, "Undiluted Bubotuber Pus."

"Can't you make the pain stop," I asked her.

"Of course," she said and she left me alone while she fetched some medicine.

The stuff smelled and tasted fowl but she told me that it would help. A boy came around while Madam Pomfrey was covering my hands in bandages, saying that I had left two bags near the Great Hall.

"Let me see that bag," she demanded and she carefully removed each one. "Oh dear Merlin, they sent you hate mail."

"And why?" I asked.

"Don't look at me," she told me and I glared at her.

The downside to having your hands covered is that you can't do anything. I was late for History of Magic, which was a disaster. Of course if Nico knew that there was a ghost teacher then Professor Binns would be in a world of pain, really. The other Hufflepuff's thought me being covered in bandages was really funny. The next lesson was Defense Against the Dark Arts. I groaned: An hour with a monster.

"Are you going to be alright?" a blond hair girl with a surprised look on her face asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I told her. "What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood," she answered, "Your Margret Potter."

"Don't remind me," I said.

"Don't you like your name?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but I wish people would stop looking at me as though I'm some kind of hero," I told her. "And who gives a damn if I didn't come to school when I was eleven. That damn Dumbledore is ruining my life."

"Well he can't control you," she told me.

"Yeah, but he can try," I reminded her.

During Defense Against the Dark Arts I was on the edge of my seat, and not due to excitement. At any moment he would attack me and I would be force to kill him. However, he did nothing of the sort and I shot out of there before the bell had even rung.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Severus POV

"I'm worried about her, Severus, "Professor Sprout said. "I mean, it's clear that the other puffs don't like her."

"It's because she didn't come on time," I told her, "But I'm worried about her as well. She gets very antsy around Lupin."

"Maybe she can tell that he's a werewolf," Sprout suggested.

"I think that might be it," I said. "I'm going to watch her and make sure the Gryffindor's don't bother her."

"Do you think they will?" Sprout asked.

"Oh I have a funny feeling that they will," I said and then I left to teach my third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's, which had Potter in it.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Margret's POV

I entered Potions, not really understanding what you did here. I really hadn't had to do much in the form of reading due to my hands but I knew that it would only be a matter of time before I would be force to read. And that's when the problems would begin. I barely managed to get my bag down and sit down before the Professor entered.

"Miss Potter, you are excused from class until your hand gets better," he told me.

"Thanks," I said, glad to get out of this one.

I headed back to the Hufflepuff common room so that I could get some medicine. I had been surprised when I checked my pockets and found that I had brought some medicine with me. Or else, my mother had made sure that it was in my pockets. If she was the one that put it in there, then I was eternally grateful. I sat down on my bed, eating as much as I knew that my body could handle.

I felt the welts and everything else that went with it, vanish. Finally I was able to remove them and found that they were as good as new. Breathing a sigh of relief, I wrote a letter to camp, asking for some help or at least my weapons.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Severus POV

I had just let out my third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's when stupid Dumbledore arrived. Hadn't that man caused enough problems?

"I heard that you allowed Miss Potter to be excused from class," he said.

"And what is the point of making this comment?" I asked him.

"Severus, she needs to be hardened for when Tom comes back," Dumbledore told me, "You can't do that by cuddling her."

I got angry and said, "And last time I checked, I'm not the one that kidnapped her. She's fine and I'm not cuddling her. She can't chop anything and would be a danger to others. Now if you don't mind, Sir, I need to get these papers graded."

"Of course," he said and thankfully, he left.

Over the next couple of days I watched Margret and her interactions with her housemates. It was clear that they didn't like this version of Margret and made it their duty to show how much they didn't like her. Of course I was surprised at how strong this girl was. I was wondering what she had gone through to end up this way. Whatever it was, it was her strength.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Margret's POV

Weekend, lovely gods created weekend, I finally got a reply from camp and inside a small bag was my bow with unlimited arrows. A lovely gift that I had gotten from Leo. It was compact so that I wouldn't get caught with it. I also had been given my sword, which I pocketed in my robes. I went up to the Great Hall for breakfast, gave my offering, and ate. Hannah and the others were still giving me nasty looks but I didn't pay attention to them. To me, they were just fame seeker and I didn't want to be around them.

Since I didn't have any homework, unlike the others around here, I decided to spend it shooting targets. I left the castle and went looking for something to shoot. I looked all around until I finally found a place to hang a portable target. I nailed it to the tree and unloaded my bow, the silver and gold design shining in the sunlight. I pulled back my bowstring and an arrow appeared. I shot it and it hit the target.

The arrow vanished but the mark was still there.

I pulled back by string again and shot another arrow, that vanishing as well.

"Well look what we have here," said a voice that made me turn around, by bow ready to strike.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

A red head boy that I hadn't seen before, followed by three others appeared. They all looked at me as though I was an invasion of space.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Ron Weasley," he answered, "And these are my mates Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Colin Creevy."

"Your friends," I corrected.

"Whatever," Ron said, his tone cold, "I bet your parents are rolling over in their graves if they new that their daughter was in Hufflepuff."

"And what's wrong with Hufflepuff?" I asked.

"A load of duffers that can't even defend themselves," Ron said, "Just like you can't! Heck, I don't even know why Dumbledore brought you here, you're useless."

"I'm far more useful then you think," I told him, "And I don't need four on one to make that point."

He glared at me and I returned it.

"Let's see how useless you really are," Ron said and he took out his wand and shot me with a hex.

Let me tell you something about being a demigod. Magic, isn't a weapon so it doesn't affect me. My body just absorbs it and I move on. My body absorbed the spell and I grinned at them.

"Is that the best that you can do," I asked them. "Because your spells don't affect me."

Colin shot a hex at me but it was just absorbed. All four of them screamed like girls and bolted, little old me chasing after them.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: They do deserve a good pounding.


	4. I DO NOT FLY!

Title: Margret Potter, Daughter of Athena

Rating: T

Summary: Fem Harry! Margret Potter didn't go to Hogwarts when she was eleven; instead she stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Three years later she's kidnapped by none other than Albus Dumbledore for her protection. She's nothing like what Dumbledore thinks her to be. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

To Everyone: Thanks for your comments and reviews. They have been great and have helped me a lot.

Also: A forms of magic do not affect Margret because energy isn't a weapon. She will also be leaving Hogwarts soon, escaping, thanks to Severus. Hermione will also be joining as Margret will give her a chance to leave the bullying behind. I do plan to make four people demigods and they will all be leaving the castle. I will be doing this in a couple of chapters.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Chapter 4: I DO NOT FLY!

Margret's POV

I gave those four the pounding of their lives. They ended up in the Hospital Wing and I knew it would be the last time that they bothered me, unless they wanted a repeat of the pounding. I don't put up with bullies and I wasn't going to allow them to think they could bully me. Of course they would most likely tell their Head of House that I had beaten them up and totally not tell her that they had tried to hex me.

I hung out with Luna Lovegood, who seem to be her own brand of odd. I have nothing against odd people as long as their nice to me. On Monday I got a letter, written in blasted English, telling me that I was serving detention for 'bullying her house.' Yeah, whatever.

"The whole thing really makes me mad," I said, "What part of 'your house is full of prat's' does that woman not understand."

"What do you think she'll make you do," Luna asked.

"Probably something foul," I answered.

On Thursday I got another message, this one from Professor Sprout, telling me that I had flying lessons with the first years. No, I don't fly. I headed down to her office, which was located in the Green Houses, and knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said.

I opened the door to find her watering a plant that didn't look magical at all.

"Professor, can I have a word with you," I asked.

"Sure, what?" she asked.

"This, I'm afraid that I don't fly," I told her.

She gave me a look and asked, "Why, don't you?"

"Because I'm afraid of heights," I lied.

She gave me a look and then said, "I'm sorry, but Flying Lessons are a requirement. You must go to lessons."

"But-."

"No, butts," she said, her tone firm, "You will go to lessons."

I had a bad feeling that my funeral was coming up.

So on Friday I headed for my first Flying Lesson with the other first year Hufflepuff's. I had prayed all night to Zeus, that he wouldn't blast me out of the sky. Not getting a response told me that he had denied my request. He was going to blast me out of the sky and I would end up dead. I prayed again as I stood there, waiting for the end.

"What's wrong with you?" one boy asked.

"Yeah, looks like Potter's retarded," a girl said, grinning.

I glared at them but said nothing.

"Okay, everyone, stand next to a broom," Madam Hooch ordered and I took my place next to my broom. "Now place your right hand over your broom and say, up."

"UP!" they all said.

My broom didn't jump into my hand.

"With feeling," Madam Hooch said and once again my broom didn't jump into my hand.

It must have sensed that I didn't want to be here.

"Miss Potter, pick your broom up," she ordered.

I did, feeling really stupid.

"Now mount your broom, grip the handle tightly so that you don't slide off."

Feeling dread growing I climbed on the broom and waited.

She came around to correct grips and had to correct mine. Finally she gave the dreaded command that I wasn't looking forward to.

"Now I want you to kick off the ground, hard, hover for a few moments and then lean forward and touch back down."

I gulped and watched as everyone kicked off. Madam Pomfrey gave me a look that told me that I better join them. I kicked off and had no sooner left the ground that a bolt of lightening came and hit me. I blacked out.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Professor Sprout's POV

"Bring her in," Madam Pomfrey ordered as two students brought a very burned Miss Potter into the Hospital wing. "What happened?"

"I don't know," one of them said, "She didn't want to do it but Madam Hooch made her."

"I made her go," I said, tears welling up, "She didn't want to go but I made her."

"It's not your fault," Madam Pomfrey said, "But we need to get her healed."

I nodded and left her alone to be taken care of.

I checked on Miss Potter everyday that she was in the wing. Severus was busy spelling potions into her body.

"She's going to live," Severus told me.

"She said that she didn't want to go but I made her," I told him.

"I think that Flying Lessons are out," Severus said and I nodded.

When the weekly staff meeting took place Dumbledore told us about what happened. Minerva looked as though the whole thing was boring her. I knew that she disliked the girl because she wasn't in Gryffindor but honestly.

"Do you have a problem with what Dumbledore said?" Severus asked.

"She's making it up," Minerva said, "Everyone knows that no one gets hit by lightening when there are no clouds. I don't know why we're even allowing her to stay there."

"Minerva, those wounds were not made up," Madam Pomfrey said, "The girl is lucky to be alive."

Minerva glared at her and then looked at Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid that the wounds are not made up," he said, "She was really struck my lightening."

Remus growled at Minerva, and I didn't blame him.

"So what are we going to do now?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"When she gets out of the wing then tell her that she doesn't have to take Flying Lessons," Dumbledore answered.

"Very well," everyone said.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Margret's POV

When I came to I found two girls setting on a chair next to my bed. One was in Gryffindor with bushy brown hair and the other was Luna.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were hit with lightening," Luna told me.

I groaned and said, "Great, just great."

"Luna, told me that Weasley and his friends tried to bully you and you beat them up," the girl said.

"Yes," I said.

"She's Hermione Granger and she's being picked on by those three," Luna told me.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Because I'm smart," Hermione answered, "I didn't want to come back but my parents made me."

I frowned. That was a stupid thing to do.

"Where are they and what do you want me to do to them?"

"Well we've both been thinking of this spell but its potion form and we know that Professor Snape won't allow us to borrow ingredients."

I grinned at them and said, "Leave that to me."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: So that's how Margret is meeting Hermione.


	5. A Talk With Snape

Title: Margret Potter, Daughter of Athena

Rating: T

Summary: Fem Harry! Margret Potter didn't go to Hogwarts when she was eleven; instead she stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Three years later she's kidnapped by none other than Albus Dumbledore for her protection. She's nothing like what Dumbledore thinks her to be. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and I'm making no money.

Chapter 5: A Talk With Snape

Margret's POV

I was getting sick and tired of this place. Everyone looked at me as either a traitor to this damn Wizarding World or a hero. I was beyond the reach of the gods, which didn't help matters, and I had no idea how to get back to Camp. I needed a plan and I needed one now. I still went to classes, which annoyed me to no end, and I still made my offerings but my mind was already thinking of someone to ask.

"What's wrong, Margret?" Hermione asked me.

"I hate Hogwarts!" I answered.

"I know how you feel," Hermione said, "I hate it here too but Dumbledore won't allow us to leave until Winter break."

"And how will he know if we've left?" I asked her.

"The wards will tell him," Hermione answered. "He's that powerful and the wards are tuned to him."

"Great, just great," I muttered.

During the next Potions class Professor Snape told me to stay behind. The Hufflepuff's looked at me as though I had done something wrong but they left, closing the door behind them.

"I know that you're a demigod," he told me.

I stepped back and asked, "How do you know?"

"My mother told me," he answered, "My mother is Athena! I know that you want to leave this school and I don't blame you but he won't let you leave….ever."

"Well I don't care what he thinks," I said, "I want to know how to get out of here and back to Camp."

He tapped his finger to his chin and then said, "The only way that you can leave the grounds is if you have a form. A Hogsmead trip is coming up in October, on Halloween, and those in their third year and above will be allowed to leave. I can get you to London and on a plane to the States."

"I don't fly," I told him.

"Then how are you going to get back to Camp?" he asked.

"Well Zeus won't blast me out of the sky or Poseidon won't sink the ship that I'm on as long as I'm outside their area but the moment that I enter the area then they'll know." I started to think again and then, "I got it, Hecate."

"What can she do?"

"She's the goddess of magic and I think that she might have founded this world. She can help me by going to the gods and then, maybe, your plan will work."

"Then pray to her," Snape said and I closed my eyes.

"Hecate, I have been taken against my will. I need for you to help me out."

I waited for what seemed like forever and then, "I'm coming."

The shadows suddenly formed and Hecate appeared. She looked at both of us and I bowed before her.

"The gods know that you've been taken and their mad," she said.

"I know that," I told her, "My mother isn't happy but she said there's nothing that they can do."

"They can't but I can," she told me. "You believe that you won't be able to go back to the States on a plane."

"I'll be blasted from the sky, like what happened during Flying Lessons."

"I'll talk to Iris about letting you send a message," Hecate said, "Your fellow campers can take Argo II, which will bring them here. I'll make sure that they'll be able to make it. When they arrive I think that you should take Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood with you, along with those Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom, and Theodore Nott. They are demigods, like you both are."

"I'll do that," I said and then she vanished.

"I'll work on Mr. Nott," Snape told me, "You can get the others. I'm sure that Miss Granger will love to have an excuse as to leave here."

"Will you be coming?" I asked.

"If you want me too," Snape said.

"I think that it would be an honor to have you on Argo II." 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter but the demigods of Camp Half-blood will be making a small appearance in the next chapter. Also, for those that didn't think that Margret would figure out a way to leave, well this chapter should be good enough.


	6. Margret's Plan

Title: Margret Potter, Daughter of Athena

Rating: T

Summary: Fem Harry! Margret Potter didn't go to Hogwarts when she was eleven; instead she stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Three years later she's kidnapped by none other than Albus Dumbledore for her protection. She's nothing like what Dumbledore thinks her to be. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and I'm making no money.

Chapter 6: Margret's Plan

Margret's POV

A couple of days after I had talked to Hecate the sky opened up and started to rain. Everyone ran for the castle to keep from getting soaked. I had already told Hermione and Luna that I planned on leaving and that they were invited to come.

"Are you going back to Camp Half-blood?" Luna asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Are you sure that you want me to come?" Hermione asked me.

"Of course, I do," I answered.

"Then I'll be there," Hermione said.

I found out, later, that Luna had managed to convince the Weasley twins and Neville to come as well. Like Hermione, Neville was bullied as well and I knew that it was Ron Weasley and his stupid friends that were doing it. When the rain let up I found a rainbow and pulled out a golden drachma.

"Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, accept my offering," I said and I threw the coin in, "Camp Half-blood, New York, the United States."

I waited and then Chiron appeared.

"Dear gods, when Lou told us that you had been taken to Britain I thought she was joking," he said. "What do you need us to do?"

"I have several demigods that need to come with me, send the Argo II," I told him.

"We'll get packing right now and leave in an hour," Chiron said, "Percy will use his father's power to get us there. Where are you at?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," I answered, "And hurry before Dumbledore finds out and does something. Also, there are Dementors."

"I'll bring Nico with me. Annabeth will let you know when were almost there. We should be there in a week."

"Then I'll let the others know," I said and then the message ended.

I sent letters to the Weasley twins, Professor Snape, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, telling them that the Argo II would be here in a week. They agreed to meet, as soon as I told them that they were almost there. No one answered back, fearing that Dumbledore would find out. So the rest of the week dragged on, my feet itching to get the heck out of this country.

"Are you worried that Dumbledore is going to find out," Luna asked.

"Yes, I am," I replied. "But we have three children of Athena, so that's better than one."

"I was surprised that your mother was able to come," she said. "I mean, she claimed your brother."

"I know, I was surprised as well," I said, "But I guess she knew what she was doing. She also doesn't tell us what to do, let's us decide how to get things done."

"I wonder how long it will take before Dumbledore knows that we're gone?" Luna wondered.

"I hope not until the morning," I said.

Early on Saturday morning I got the message from Annabeth. They were almost there, going up the water that would take them to The Black Lake. I got out of bed and dressed, making sure that I didn't leave anything behind. I made my way to Gryffindor tower, Hermione had given me the password, and I entered. I went up to the girl's dorm and woke her up. She gasped but it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone up.

"Their almost here," I told her. "Just get dressed and meet me near the bank."

She nodded and then I went to wake the Weasley twins and Neville. Soon the four of them were out of Gryffindor tower, using a spell that I had gotten from Hecate. I went to Ravenclaw tower and woke Luna up. I told her the same thing and then I went to get Professor Snape.

"I'll wake Nott up," he said.

"Meet me near the bank," I told him. "And tell him to just bring a small amount of clothes."

Snape nodded and then I left, heading for the bank.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to set things up for the next one, which will be longer.


	7. The Argo II Arrives

Title: Margret Potter, Daughter of Athena

Rating: T

Summary: Fem Harry! Margret Potter didn't go to Hogwarts when she was eleven; instead she stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Three years later she's kidnapped by none other than Albus Dumbledore for her protection. She's nothing like what Dumbledore thinks her to be. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

To Everyone: Thanks for the reviews and in this chapter Margret is leaving Hogwarts, with others.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Chapter 7: The Argo II Arrives

Margret's POV

"We're here," Luna told me as I saw the others running over to the shore.

"Good, the ship should be here shortly," I told them, "Let's hope that the fool isn't watching anything approaching."

"I highly doubt that," Snape said, "He's not that smart."

"Let's hope that your right," I told him and then in the distance I saw Argo II approaching. "Here we go."

We watched the ship get closer and then it pulled up close enough. A board appeared and I motioned everyone to follow me. As I climbed on-board I saw Annabeth and ran over to give her a huge hug.

"Glad to have you back," she said.

"I'm glad to be back," I told her as everyone climbed on board.

"Let's get out of here," Leo said, "We don't want those people to find us getting away."

"Let's get out of here," I said and we pulled out and turned around.

The ship got further and further away from the castle and we turned a corner and it was gone.

It took us a week to get back to Camp and once the ship landed we all got off and I fell to the ground, glad to be back home.

"Let's get them to Hermes cabin," Annabeth told me.

"Severus and Hermione are a son and daughter of Athena," I told her, "He's been determined."

Annabeth nodded and I got up and everyone led the new group of demigods to camp.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"What do you mean that Potter is gone?" I said, anger in my voice.

"She's not there and neither are the Weasley twins, Neville, Hermione, and Luna. Also Severus is gone as well."

"NO, FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK," I screamed.

"You know what, Albus, you can go fuck yourself," Remus snarled, "You kidnapped her in the first place and she managed to get away. Also, I'm leaving and so is half the staff. You can run this fucking school yourself."

And he stormed out of his office.

"No one is leaving," I said, "No one is leaving and Potter will be back. Fawkes-."

He turned but Fawkes was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter but I wanted to have all the good ones, those that didn't side with Dumbledore, to be leaving. Don't worry, Remus, Flitwick, and Sprout, will all find Margret.


	8. Training

Title: Margret Potter, Daughter of Athena

Rating: T

Summary: Fem Harry! Margret Potter didn't go to Hogwarts when she was eleven; instead she stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Three years later she's kidnapped by none other than Albus Dumbledore for her protection. She's nothing like what Dumbledore thinks her to be. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and I'm making no money.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111

To Everyone: Thanks for your reviews.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111

Chapter 8: Training

Margaret's POV

"Now that we have our daughter of Athena back tell us what happened," Chiron said.

I was at the meeting of the Council of the Cloven Hooves and I was making my report about Hogwarts and about this escaped Sirius Black.

"It seems that their Headmaster, Dumbledore, wants to control things and he wanted to control me," I told Grover.

"It was a good thing that you found half-blood's," he said.

"I agree with that," I said, "Dumbledore needs to be stopped at all costs."

"I've talked to Zeus about this and he's not happy that this happened," Chiron said, "He wants to wait until Dumbledore reaches our shores before acting."

I didn't like this but being Athena's daughter I kept my mouth shut. Watching things would be much better then acting without a plan.

"How are the new siblings of yours acting?" an elder asked.

"Severus and Hermione are doing well," I answered, "I'm sure that Severus is pleased that he doesn't have to answer to another master."

"I don't like this," he said, "I don't like one of the god's children is used like this."

"I will have to agree," I said, "And I agree that we should wait until Dumbledore shows up. Knowing him, he'll do it."

When the meeting ended I left the Big House and went down to the training grounds to see Hermione being shown how to use a sword.

"Margret, there you are," she said.

"I had a meeting to go to," I told her, "So how's she doing?"

"Well, oh and your brother is recovering from his wounds," Percy said.

"I hope that you didn't blast him with water," I said.

"Don't worry, Percy didn't do that," Annabeth said.

"Thanks," I said.

"So what did the others and Chiron decide?" Annabeth asked.

"Zeus is going to wait until Dumbledore shows up," I answered, "We all know that he will."

"Why can't he leave you alone?" Hermione asked me.

"Because he can't," I said.

"So we should be on the defense," Percy said.

I nodded.

I left to check on the others and found Luna being shown how to shoot a bow. She had been claimed as a child of Apollo and so far she was proving to be a fast learner. I didn't bother her while she was shooting as I knew those things hurt. I then went to check on Neville and found him helping his siblings with planting something. He looked up when I approached.

"Hay, Margret," he said.

"Hi," I said, "So what are you doing?"

"Planting some flowers," Neville answered, "This place is awesome and I'm learning a lot more here than at Hogwarts."

"Don't let Professor Sprout hear you," I warned, "She might get a little mad."

"I miss her," Neville said.

"I know you do," I said, "But maybe she'll find us."

"I hope so as long as Dumbledore isn't with her."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

Dumbledore's POV

"Where are Sprout, Lupin, and Flitwick?" I demanded when I saw Minerva a couple of days later.

"I don't know, their all gone," she said, "I bet Potter had something to do with this."

"Of course, she did," I said, "And I'm going to find her and make her wish that she had never been born."

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked.

"I'm going to call my mother," I told her and then I left, leaving her a little confused.

I made a sacrifice and called upon Eris, the goddess of Discord. She appeared, looking as menacing as ever.

"Hello, son," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to find Potter and my stupid wayward Professors," I said.

"They are heading to the States," she said, "Potter and his stupid hero friends are at Camp Half-blood. I can give you the permission to enter the grounds and shove the heroes to the ground."

I grinned at her and said, "Shoving Potter down to the Underworld will be a pleasure, mother."

She laughed and said, "Oh how I love discord."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: It's official, Dumbledore is mentally insane and this explains why he's so nasty.


	9. Dumbledore Attacks

Title: Margret Potter, Daughter of Athena

Rating: T

Summary: Fem Harry! Margret Potter didn't go to Hogwarts when she was eleven; instead she stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Three years later she's kidnapped by none other than Albus Dumbledore for her protection. She's nothing like what Dumbledore thinks her to be. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and I'm making no money.

Chapter 9: Dumbledore Attacks

Margret's POV

The weeks passed with hero's going on quests and coming back with more demigods. I had left the whole thing with Dumbledore and Hogwarts behind me and settled back to being just a camper. I talked with Luna and Severus tons of times inside our mother's camp and I watched as the man that had given me a chance learned how to be the best fighter ever.

"He's getting really good at using a sword," Hermione said.

"And helping Lou Ellen with her potions," I added.

She nodded and then suddenly Neville came screaming out of Demeter's cabin, his hair pink.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Weasley twins," he said, "They put dye in my shampoo."

"Don't worry, they did it to Severus," I told him.

"We should get them back," he said.

"For that, we need a plan," I said and we all gathered our heads together to form one.

That night me, Luna, Hermione, Neville, and Severus snuck into Hermes cabin and poured a solution into their shampoo. Severus had been working on it, which would make it the perfect weapon against them. We all left and waited to see what would happen next. The next day we were all eating breakfast when Fred and George came running in, red faced and with no hair.

"We know that you four did it," Fred said.

"What ever are you talking about?" I asked.

"We're going to get you back for that," George snarled.

I laughed and said, "Is that anyway to treat the person that got you away from Hogwarts?"

They glared at me and then ran off.

"Now that was the funniest thing ever," Severus said, grinning like a mad man.

"You better believe it," I said and I went back eating.

When we were done we separated and I went off to training while Neville went off to guard the grounds so that no one could enter. Suddenly there was loud screaming and I turned. Dumbledore was standing there, with an army of monsters.

"How did he get on the grounds?" a girl asked.

"He must have gotten permission," I said.

"But who would allow him to-."

The girl's question was cut off by Dumbledore ordering the monsters to attack. The battle had come to Camp Half-Blood.

Was Dumbledore the stupidest wizard ever or was he just born that way? I had experience fighting against these monsters and so I knew how to defeat them. Neville managed to kill several flesh eating birds using a sound blaster that Hephaestus cabin had given him. Severus used his brut strength to defeat the Neman lion.

"None of you can defeat me," Dumbledore told us.

"How did you get past the borders?" Chiron demanded, as Lou Ellen shot several spells at him.

"Like I'm going to tell you," he said.

I shot him with my bow and he screamed in pain as I got him in the leg. I pulled another arrow back and he blasted us with one sweep of his wand. I groaned as I hit the ground and Hermione screamed as I heard the sound of breaking. She had broken something. I managed to slowly lift my head to see him removing the arrow.

"I'm going to kill you, Potter," Dumbledore vowed, "And nothing will stop-."

"Expelliarmus," yelled a man's voice and Dumbledore's wand was taken out of his hand.

Several more spells hit him and he was knocked out.

It took me five minutes to get over the spell that Dumbledore had hit us with and I found out that it was Professor Sprout that had disarmed him. Flitwick and Lupin were there as well, along with a man that I had never seen before.

"Is Hermione going to be alright?" I asked Chiron.

"She just broke her leg," a son of Apollo said, "It's not the end of the world. Severus has burns all over his body from the Hydra that decided that he looked tasty."

"Where's Dumbledore at?" I demanded.

"He's been tied up and won't be able to use magic," Lou said, "I bounded his powers."

"How did he get in here?" I asked.

"He's the son of Eris, the Goddess of Discord," Lou said, "Found out from my mother."

She pointed to her head and I knew that she was talking about the link that all demigods had to their godly parent.

"My friends were almost killed because of Eris and her damn son," I snarled.

"And he will be punished," Chiron said.

I nodded and then looked at those that had saved our lives.

"Thanks, Professor Lupin," I said.

"No problem," he said, smiling at me.

"But how did you find me?" I asked him.

"Well since you sound like you're from America we went here and met this really strange woman with a gold and silver dogs. She said that you were at Camp Half-blood and so we went there. Along the way we met up with Sirius, who isn't guilty of what he was accused of."

"And I have no intention of ever going back to Azkaban," he said.

"I'm confused," I said.

"Welcome to the club," Sprout said, "So this is the place where you've been living at."

"Yeah," I said, "But how did you get past the barrier?"

"I invited them," Annabeth said, "I was out patrolling, with Neville, and saw the monsters and that Dumbledore guy coming. I became invisible and hid from view. When I saw them coming I assumed that they were on our side. So I invited them and that's how they were able to help."

"Thanks, sister," I said.

"Well I think that we should get some food ready and eat," Chiron said, "I'm sure that we all want something after what happened."

I agreed and I wasn't the only one, everyone waved their swords in agreement.

I visited the infirmary several times during the week. Most that fought against Dumbledore and the monsters had recovered but Severus was still covered in bandages. I had spent some time with my godfather, Sirius, showing him around. Found out why he was so different from his family, he was the son of Hermes. Of course the only thing that I found wrong with him was his taunting of Severus. I got mad at him, telling him that Severus happened to be my brother.

"And why would you want him as a brother?" he asked.

"Because he helped me get away," I answered.

"But-."

"Leave it alone, Sirius," Remus warned.

I looked at the newly determined son of Artemis and grinned at him. It had taken Zeus to pull Artemis teeth out before she confessed that she had given birth to a son and then got him cursed. Hecate removed the werewolf curse and Zeus punished Artemis by making her wash dishes at Camp Half-blood for three hundred years. She was also ordered to spend time with her son.

"So when is Dumbledore going down to Tartarus," Hermione asked.

"In three days," I answered.

"Good, I hope it's the long way down," Hermione spat.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and everything. I will be posting one last chapter and then it will be the end. I have another story, not a crossover, that I will be posting when this story is done.


	10. Dumbledore's Punishment

Title: Margret Potter, Daughter of Athena

Rating: T

Summary: Fem Harry! Margret Potter didn't go to Hogwarts when she was eleven; instead she stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Three years later she's kidnapped by none other than Albus Dumbledore for her protection. She's nothing like what Dumbledore thinks her to be. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and I'm making no money.

Chapter 10: Dumbledore's Punishment

Margret's POV

I was finally summoned to Mt. Olympus, along with the others that had fought against Dumbledore. When we arrived, after explaining to Luna, Hermione, Neville, the Weasley twins, Severus, Remus, and Sirius how this was done, we arrived at the Throne room of the gods. All of them were there, including Hades.

"Bring him in," Zeus ordered and Dumbledore was brought in, his face nothing like it had been. "You have been brought before us on the charge of kidnapping the daughter of Athena and forcing her to remain in your castle. As well all know what you've done to be true we should just kill you but Athena believes in justice and so you will be allowed to tell us why you did what you did."

Dumbledore glared at him and said, "She's the one that will defeat the Dark Lord. Only she can defeat him and to do that she needs to be in England."

"Anyone can defeat him," Apollo said, "The prophecy is false and that means that Margret isn't the one that will defeat him."

"The prophecy isn't false," Dumbledore spat.

"That's enough," Zeus hissed, "You have just admitted that you did kidnap her and force her to stay at your school. How many of you believe that he should be sent down to Tartarus?"

Everyone raised their hands and then Dumbledore screamed as he was sent down to the Underworld.

"Thank the gods that's over," Remus said when Dumbledore was taken care of.

"Yes, thank the gods," I said.

"We will take care of Tom Riddle ourselves," Athena told them, "I will never allow my daughter to be used like that."

"Thanks, mother," I said and then we were all allowed to leave.

Things went back to normal, or as normal as can be when you're a demigod at Camp Half-blood. Weeks went by and I went on a quest to save some goblet that Apollo wanted. The whole thing took me a month to complete and when I came back Apollo gave me a salve for helping him.

"I think that they make us do these quests to recreate Greece," Remus said.

"I think you might be right but I like doing them," I said. "They make me feel like the past and the present are connected."

Remus smiled at me and said, "They are."

I nodded in agreement as Artemis placed a plate of something on the table.

"Hello, Artemis," I said.

"Hello, Margret," she said, "Hello…son."

"Hello, mother," he said.

She turned and left me alone and Remus headed back to the Artemis table. As I ate I thought of only one thing: Out of all the things that had happened to me where was the rest of the Weasley's and McGonagall at? I guess, I would never find out but then again, who really wanted to know. I didn't! I was back home, fighting monsters, saving half-bloods, going on quests, and I would remain doing so until the day that I died.

Now that was a good life.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

A/N: Thanks for replying to my story and making comments. I know that some didn't like this story so I'm hoping the next one will be better.


End file.
